


El fetiche de Tony (Stony)

by Yales_Reed



Category: Steve Rogers - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom, stony - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Fetiche, M/M, Milk, Pregnancy, Sexo, Smut, Top Tony Stark, lactofilia, lechematerna, mcu - Freeform, parafilia, stony en español, yales red
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yales_Reed/pseuds/Yales_Reed
Summary: Steve está embarazado y Tony se ha propuesto ser el mejor padre del mundo, sin embargo no contará con que existe un fetiche que será su perdición.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Stony
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	El fetiche de Tony (Stony)

* * *

Capítulo Único

Tony

Cuando nos enteramos que tendríamos un cachorro, recuerdo que al menos no dormí por tres días seguidos. Eso es lo que cuenta Steve, porque yo no recuerdo nada de esos días.

Según su versión de la historia, cuenta que sin dirigirle la palabra, traje mi taller a nuestra recámara, llenando de herramientas, pedazos de metal y demás cosas, nuestro cuarto. Según pude entender, en mis leves momentos de claridad, yo decía que no iba a parar hasta terminar de construir un fortín.

No dejaba de hablar de cuidados, de cosas que había escuchado y de advertirle una y otra vez, que tuviera cuidado cada que iba al baño. Al tercer día casi no se podía caminar por ninguna parte sin tropezar con Dum-E u otro robot trabajando, así que Steve empezó a llegar al límite de su paciencia.

— Tony, basta.

No estoy muy seguro de las cosas que hice o pensé en ese momento, pero lo que si tenía claro fue que sentí en ese momento una imperiosa necesidad de cuidar a mi esposo, de intentar durante cada segundo de mi vida, que el y mi cachorro estuviesen en un lugar donde no les diera ni el sol.

Porque la idea de que estuvieran en peligro o expuestos al mundo real, cruel y poco justo, me espantaba hasta sacarme de quicio.

Desde ese instante, Steve pasó a ser lo que más cuidaría en el mundo, me dije. Adquirió de repente un aire de grandeza, pureza y divinidad, que jamás en mi vida le había dado a alguien.

— Tony, cariño todo estará bien — Esas palabras si las recuerdo con claridad, cuando cansado alcé la mirada y encontré a Steve terriblemente hermoso, con las mejillas sonrojadas sobre nuestro lecho, con la absoluta tranquilidad de que tenía todo bajo control.

Definitivamente él sería un buen padre, mientras que yo pensaba que al menos trataría de serlo, cada día de mi vida, así tuviera que esforzarme el triple que él.

Si bien recuperé luego de una semana la cordura, no dejé de cuidar a Steve y su invisible embarazo de dos meses que escondía bajo sus fuertes abdominales, ni un solo día. Postergué todos mis proyectos para dedicarle toda la atención al soldado que no dejaba de intentar largarse a SHIELD a entrenar a nuevos reclutas cada que podía.

— Tengo dos meses de embarazo Tony, estoy en perfecto estado de salud, así que iré a trabajar — me decía con los afilados ojos azules que traía.

Creé entonces un uniforme más grueso en el área abdominal, con calentador incluido, con medidor de latidos y hasta un radar de localización. Y cuando eso no alcanzó empecé a acompañarlo a trabajar con la mentira de que yo también necesitaba entrenar, aunque no hubiera cosa más aburrida en ese mundo — Yo también podría dar clases en SHIELD rubio, clases de como ser más divertido por ejemplo. Ya sabes, todos son letales pero en adormecimiento al hablar.

— Oh Tony, ellos necesitan algo más que un poco de tu ego — dijiste sonriendo mientras te ajustaba el traje especial y encima los cinturones de seguridad que hab

— Tus estudiantes me aman Rogers, no dejan de mirarme.

Mal momento para una broma a alguien con hormonas alteradas, aprendí más tarde, porque Steve, mi dulce y pacífico Steve terminó echándome de mi propia limosina con Happy a su favor en mitad de la carretera por celos. No hacer bromas sobre celos, anotado.

A pesar de los cambios de humor, durante cada día de su embarazo fui más feliz que el anterior, lo cual a veces me recordaba que jamás habíamos sido normales. Como al comienzo, cuando nos enamoramos.

Steve me había enseñado que era el amor, antes de él no sabía bien que significaba ese sentimiento pero con él, todo había cambiado. Normalmente yo solía sentirme miserable constantemente en mi taller intentando arreglar el mundo yo solo hasta que me di cuenta que el estaba siempre ahí, mirándome ser miserable cada día.

Jamás creí que el Capitán América se enamoraría de mi, es decir, el es el colmo de lo aburrido y lo correcto, siendo yo el significado del todo lo que estaba prohibido. Pero se enamoró de mi y no paró de intentar conquistarme hasta que lo logró, más o menos dos años en los que tardó decirme que le gustaba y no que me odiaba, como en realidad yo creía.

— Me gustas Tony, Dios, ¿es que no lo ves?

— ¡Me acabas de golpear directamente en la cara! ¿Acaso crees que eso es una forma adecuada de decirlo?

— ¡Pero solo lo hago contigo!

— ¡Se supone que me sienta especial porque solo me golpeas a mí en los entrenamientos!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Pues me siento muy halagado tu también me gustas, don indirectas!

— Pues entonces invítame a una cita.

— ¡Claro que lo haré espérate que intento procesar la información!

— ¡Te estás tardando!

— ¡Hoy en la noche ya!

— ¡Espero con ansias! — dijiste mientras tirabas un portazo en mi cara.

Mientras todo el equipo nos veía desde abajo de la lona de pelea.

Luego, el resto fue historia. Dios… el sexo, el bendito sexo que tuvimos desde el comienzo, fue glorioso. Extremadamente glorioso y nuestro señor salvador sabe que yo no esperaba mucho de eso, es que Steve venía del pasado con sus estereotipos, reglas y buenos modales que jamás hubieran delatado nada de lo que en realidad era.

Entonces yo jamás imaginé que por ejemplo, fuera tan insaciable que era capaz de buscarme en la cama hasta cinco veces en una noche.

Su piel blanca se marcaba en mis manos, su culo redondo y jugoso apretándome y pidiendo más, fue un calvario al que no podía decirle que no. Mientras Steve gemía mi nombre, se olvidaba de darme instrucciones por primera vez en la vida y se dejaba manejar como en el campo de pelea no hacía.

Pero desde que se había embarazado todo cambió y eso nos trae al problema actual. No puedo y sobretodo, no quiero hacerle daño a Steve ni a mi cachorro en su vientre.

— Tony, por favor… — gemía mi esposo sobre la cama mientras se masturbaba y yo le daba un masaje rectal con mis dedos expertos torturando su próstata, con maestría.

Me había leído un sinnúmero de libros, era realmente un experto en complacer con las manos a una persona en gestación. Era más que un experto, era un sádico que sabía atender a su exigente marido sin ponerle un dedo encima, bueno dedos si.

Era la manera más sana de darle placer y la única que yo aceptaría darle, tenía ocho meses de embarazo y un vientre enorme, penetrarlo era peligroso al menos para mi y no me importaba que el doctor dijera que Steve era saludable. Menos aún que su condición de soldado le daba fuerza y mayor facilidad de protección, me rehusaba a embestirlo, a si quiera tocarlo con una flor.

Lo había cuidado cada día de esos ocho meses, como nunca había cuidado nada en mi vida. Yo no solo ahora era un buen esposo, si no que era un buen padre. El que siempre había querido tener, no no podía profanarlo, ensuciar todo. No.

Había sido un desconsiderado toda la vida, hasta el día en el que lo vi con el enorme vientre y una sonrisa rechoncha, no, no le haría nada — Si cariño… disfruta, ¿lo hago bien?

— Te quiero a ti Anthony, por favor. Te quiero a ti.

Negaba con la cabeza, en total control de mis sentidos, orgulloso de mi madurez y mi resistencia. Estaba contento, tenía todo bajo control aún así Steve buscara excitarme, más pesaba mi preocupación por mi hijo y mi esposo. Además solo podía sentir dulzura al verlo tan necesitado y sensible.

Era como un tesoro, un sensible hombre que debía cuidar, que debía atesorar, solo eso. Jamás me atrevería a profanarlo, a usarlo para mi placer, no ahora que era un templo de perfección, que solo era el padre de mi hijo, el dulce y puro padre de mi cachorro, de mejillas sonrojadas y labios gruesos. Era una ternura que debía cuidar, nada más.

— Tony… — gemía de nuevo en reclamo — Penetrame, jodeme, mierda — exigía revolcándose en la cama sin poder girar mientras su entrada se expandía con mis dedos — Jodeme, Tony, por favor.

— No mi amor, solo vente con mis dedos. Mira, mira lo preparado que estás soldado, voy a meter tres dedos, ¿está bien? — lo embestí suavemente con mi mano mientras no me perdía ningún detalle de su vientre hinchado y perfecto — Dime si te hago daño, por favor.

Lloriqueaba, se masturbaba más fuerte y yo le pedía paciencia, que pensara que era yo y volvía a quejarse… tan perfecto, tan puro.

Anoté mentalmente que sus pechos habían vuelto a crecer, lo cual era un tema siempre ha tener en cuenta en los embarazos masculinos. Me ordené a mi mismo llamar al doctor cuando saciara a Steve para preguntarle si eso era normal, si todo estaba bien. Que pasaba que normalmente los hombres solían tener un problema bastante común que era el de no poder producir tanta leche como lo hacen las mujeres. Era un tema en el que me había nutrido bastante, porque si voy a ser padre, voy a ser el mejor. Es decir voy a saberlo todo.

Seguí moviendo mis manos mientras los pechos de Steve que empezaban a saltar con sus movimientos delatando un próximo orgasmo, siguieron llamando mi atención. Anoté que ahora eran más redondos y que sus pezones incluso más rosados, su aureola había crecido al menos unos 3 o 4 centímetros. Además de que parecían estar algo más sensibles, ya que el tenía cuidado de no tocarse.

Casi sin pensar demasiado estiré mi mano libre, aquella que no estaba masajeando y golpeando su próstata y toqué su pezón con un leve pellizcón — ¡Dios! — chilló asustandome.

— Perdón amor, perdón — pedí al momento. Ni siquiera se porque había hecho eso, en realidad me sentía realmente idiota por haberlo siquiera perturbado — Solo intentaba saber si estaban bien — mentí.

Steve se había dejado de masturbar y empezado a mirarme — No, no, está bien… solo me ha estado doliendo de más ahí, ¿sabes? Dios Tony — seguí penetrandolo — Pero si deseas tocarme…

— No, solo quería saber si estabas bien — repetí para él, para mi.

Seguimos en el proceso, mi extraña acción lo habían distraído y regresado al punto de inicio, así que pacientemente me volví a concentrar en darle placer con los dedos. Empecé a tocar sus gruesas piernas, sintiendo su piel quemando y a seguir mirando sus oscuros ojos azules viéndome con rabia, incluso con rencor por no ser yo quien le hacía el amor — Al menos hazlo más fuerte Stark — me exigía.

— Lo hago al ritmo que tiene que ser Steve, vamos amor. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, tócate, vamos tócate.

Giré mis dedos dentro de él y los abrí extendiendo su entrada, su sensible entrada que aún a pesar de todo me apretaba. Volví a mirarlo y noté que su pezón, ese que había pellizcado estaba más rojo que el otro. Temí haberle hecho daño, así que seguí mirandolo. Se veía… bien. Es decir, no bien, Dios. Digo que se veía bien, físicamente probablemente listo para dar de amamantar a nuestro hijo.

Solo eso, me alegraba eso. No, no debía tener esa sensación. No quería tener una erección en ese momento. Solo era parte de la fricción, de ver a Steve así de excitado, si solo eso.

Alejé mi mirada de ahí y empecé a esforzarme más en penetrarlo y masajear sus testículos. Luego, notando su cansancio en sus manos decidí ayudarlo. Con destreza me metí su polla en la boca, agradecido empezó a gemir más fuerte mientras mi mano seguía empujandose en su trasero.

Volví a mirarlo desde ese ángulo y sus enormes pechos se vieron más grandes, más robustas, más productivas. Basta

— Tony… penetrame…

— No — gruñí con poca paciencia.

Se supone que era el mejor padre o al menos un intento de ello. Había cumplido con cada ítem de la lista de lo que todo buen padre debe hacer, lo había cumplido con el máximo puntaje. Así que no, no iba a fallar. No iba a ser como mi padre, iba a solo pensar en ellos en nada más.

Pero… ¿Porqué no podía dejar de mirarle los jodidos pechos? Estás enfermo Stark, estás mal. Es el padre de tus hijos, ¿a caso tienes una maldita erección? ¿A caso disfrutas de la sensibilidad que tiene ahí?

¿A caso te excitó verlo gritar adolorido cuando lo pellizcaste? Tony, no.

Succioné más fuerte su polla rogando porque se venga y poder huir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar, a una iglesia, a una terapia, a amarrarme en el taller si era necesario. Pero lejos de mi inmaculado Steve y mi cachorro.

¿Cómo podría excitarme sus pechos? Se supone que de ahí se alimentaría mi bebé, mi inocente bebé. Mientras que yo, un mes antes de que nazca quería profanar su fuente de alimento, su templo.

Estoy enfermo, no hay otra explicación.

No joder, no iba a caer, no cuando había cumplido tres meses sin penetrarlo y sin hacerle daño. Además de estar ganando una apuesta conmigo mismo, sobre ser el mejor padre de la maldita historia.

No, no, Steve era el padre de mi hijo. Un hombre mayor que debía cuidar, un inocente tipo, mi puro esposo. No, jamás me atrevería no podría.

— ¡Tony! — chilló de nuevo Steve y aterrado subí mi vista hacia sus ojos y ahí estaba mi mano de nuevo en su pecho, aprentandolo con dureza.

La alejé asustado y me levanté por completo — De-debo irme amor.

— No.

— Se que puedes terminar solo, va-vamos tienes ahí varios juguetes, terminarás solo.

Gruñiste nervioso y me reclamaste quedarme, lo peor de todo es que acepté. No podía decirle que no cuando se sonrojaba y exhalaba mi nombre.

— Tony… — volvió a gemir cuando empecé con mi labor de meter mis dedos de nuevo— ¿te pasa algo?

Negué con la cabeza, le sonreí divertido e intenté volver a chuparsela con la intención de darle su maldito orgasmo y huir de ahí. Pero me detuvo a mitad de camino — Prefiero… prefiero que me mires. Me excita más que me mires amor, ¿podrías hacer eso? Si no vas a tomarme al menos, mírame.

Asentí sintiendome más sucio, más enfermo y el peor padre del mundo.

Cuando levanté los ojos y Steve, mi Steve Rogers de Stark, ese hombre virginal que había sacado del hielo y que hace tres años se había escandalizado cuando me propuse hacerlo de pie en nuestro baño en lugar de nuestra cama, se estaba pellizcando los pezones para mi. Para que yo lo viera.

Sentí que caí a un abismo, oscuro en el que mi instinto animal había tomado mi lugar. Impidiendome pensar — No, no hagas eso.

Steve se retorcía sin poder resistir tanta sensibilidad sobre sus endurecidos y sonrojados pezones, adolorido, excitado y sensible — ¿Te-te gusta? ¿Te- te gusta Tony?

Negué, cerré los ojos buscando claridad. Un minuto después volví a mirarlo y ahí me supe perdido pues de tanta presión en sus dedos, una sustancia blanquecina brotaba de ambos pechos. Steve estaba lactando.

No tuve que pensarlo demasiado, antes de que pudiera actuar como un ser inteligente ya estaba succionando el pezón derecho de mi esposo, de mi embarazado marido. Los gritos de Rogers llenaron la habitación y aquellos que había pensado eran dulces gritos de amor, ahora eran tortuosos y delirantes reclamos de placer que solo me alentaban a chupar más fuerte.

Bebía sí, bebía de la leche que salía. Como un maldito sediento en el desierto, como un adicto ante la droga, como un ciego viendo a la luz. Insaciable y con la mente distorsionada, lo único que me calmaba era seguir chupando y apretando el otro pecho con mi mano.

Cambié de pezón luego de un rato, Steve no dejaba de gritar y se restregaba adolorido buscando mis caderas. Mientras que su enorme vientre chocaba contra mi cuerpo y eso solo me excitaba más, me enfermaba aún mucho más y pensé que no había libro que me enseñara a ser más humano, menos enfermo de eso estaba seguro.

— Dios, Dios Tony — intentaba alejarme cuando empezaba a morderlo, entonces intentaba rescatar conciencia en mi oscuridad y me moderaba pero Steve en lugar de agradecerlo apretaba mi rostro aún mas con sus pechos — Me gusta mucho Tony chupa porfavor, hazlo.

No podía decirle que no, ¿verdad? Se supone que era el mejor, en todo. Que estaba ahí para complacerlo.

El calor del cuarto me hizo sucumbir y el dulzor de la esencia de la leche que mi hijo algún día tomaría, me pervirtió más haciéndome descender al mismo infierno. Era dulce y fresca, con un olor a almidón y tranquilidad, además de terriblemente caliente.

El aroma dulzón y la imparable salida de la leche saliendo de sus pechos, manchando mi rostro y deslizándose por su cintura hasta humedecer nuestra cama, me terminó por enloquecer.

Lo iba a hacer mío, a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo con un triste autocontrol tirado en el olvido. Había descubierto mi punto débil y Rogers sabía manejarme a su antojo, siendo esta su mejor y más perversa estrategia.

Lo iba a joder y probablemente ya nunca podría parar, había encontrado mi fetiche, yo que me juraba un hombte rehabilitado. Así que me arranqué la ropa ante su alegre mirada, triunfante y necesitada y coloqué mi pene entre sus pechos jugando con ellos, viendo como lo hacía perder la cabeza — ¿Esto querías verdad? Verme así Steve.

— Si, Dios, Tony. Si.

Lo embesti entre ellos y fue la leche quien sirvió de lubricante, para mojar mi polla y que esta se deslizara entre sus sonrojados músculos bajando mi prepucio de arriba a abajo. Aumenté la velocidad, perdido totalmente extraviado en el valle de la maldad sin mapa de regreso.

Cuando lo penetré, su entrada me apretó hasta el punto de hacerme venir y yo aprete sus pechos pegando su espalda a mi propio pecho. Hice lo que quise, golpeé su próstata, como hace meses no recordaba lo sucio y delicioso que era hacerlo mío, que además de inocente era exigente, demandante y perverso como yo.

— Toma de mi leche y mírame Tony.

Asentí, gimiendo desesperado poniéndolo sobre mi para que caiga sobre mi erección y aunque su vientre nos dificultaba el se esforzaba por caer y penetrarse a si mismo, con esfuerzo. Atrapé uno de sus pechos y el volvió a gritar desesperado, succioné al mismo ritmo que mis embestidas dentro de él, lo vi agitarse y perder el control.

Luego se vino sobre mi, sin dejar de mirar como succionaba su esencia, su leche materna — ¡Dios si!

No necesitaba nada más para venirme, nada más que el pegándome más a su pecho y su entrada apretandome gracias a su orgasmo. Mi polla palpitaba mientras lo llenaban reclamando su cuerpo como mío, su producción de leche como mía. Apreté su pezón en mis labios, mordí y tomé un largo sorbo de leche. Entonces me corrí.

Al mes, nació nuestro hijo. Fue el mejor día de mi vida, a veces bromeo con que fue el segundo mejor día de mi vida. A Steve no le gusta que diga eso, porque sabe que me refiero al día en el que descubrí que tengo un fetiche con sus pechos.

— ¿Se quedó dormido? — pregunté murmurando y Steve sonrió en afirmación, mientras abrazaba a nuestro niño y me lo daba. Fui a su habitación y lo dejé sobre su pequeña cuna, con un beso en la frente.

— Es perfecto Tony, nuestro hijo es perfecto… — Pero mi mente ya estaba lejos de allí, pues sus pechos estaban aún más grandes desde que había dado a luz y mis manos delineaban sus pezones — Es un niño muy tranquilo...

Steve estuvo hablando sobre pañales y cosas que no escuché durante un rato más pero yo ya no estaba ahí desde que noté que la leche mojaba su polo en una mancha.

Entonces el soldado sintió mis intenciones y aquellas dulces miradas de los mejores padres del mundo, cambiaron a la miradas más sucias también —Tony — gimió cuando tomé uno de sus pechos apretandolo.

— ¿Dejó algo para mi? — pregunté necesitado y Steve asintió ¿Quien dijo que no podía ser el mejor y el peor padre del mundo al mismo tiempo?

FIN


End file.
